


Not ordinary

by imaginesandideas



Series: Roger Taylor one-shots [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesandideas/pseuds/imaginesandideas
Summary: Roger brings back memories of the day you've met to let you know how much you actually mean to him.





	Not ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (@imaginesandideas).

“_Remember that night when we first met?_”

“_Yeah, what about it?_”

You were sprawled wide on the sofa, tugged in duvet with a book in one hand, the other resting under your chin as you heard your boyfriend’s voice echoing from the kitchen. Soon in the corner of your eye, you noticed him coming up with 2 cups of something that smelled _heavenly_.

It was a lazy, chilly evening and he was finally home for some time before heading to next big tour. No matter the externals, Roger was indeed a very domesticated person. Giving you small signs of affection by bringing you a cup of his drinkable experiment was just one of the things he did when he stayed at home for longer.

You put the book beside you and sat up giving him more space on the couch. Roger handed you a mug and you momentarily grabbed it smelling and trying to guess what he had decided to serve you this time. Meanwhile he landed heavily on the opposite corner of the sofa and made himself comfy, his thighs quickly becoming a cushion for you feet. With cup in one hand and the other arm resting on the backrest, he gazed over at you.

“_Is there whiskey inside?_” You narrowed your brows at him smiling.

“_It’s rum babe. Ever heard of mulled tea?_”

You shook your head, mouth full of deliciously spreading alcoholic warmth. You couldn’t get enough of the taste, so you were taking one gulp after another, every time squinting your eyes in bliss. Roger was looking at you delighted, drinking in all your subtle expressions, movements and raw beauty glowing from your face. He felt so weak with you, because he knew that even though he promised himself to never settle for too long, he just unintentionally did. And was in no way wishing for something other than what he had with you.

“_Rog you just topped yourself. This is excellent!_” He responded with a huge, proud grin. Gently stroking your foot, he looked down chuckling mischievously.

“_I wasn’t going to use innuendos here, but we both know that the only person who can top me is you._”

You wrinkled your nose bursting out a laugh, almost spilling the drink through your nose. He chuckled too, but his mind was wandering somewhere else at the moment. Someone else would call that staring, but he really just couldn’t get enough of looking at you. Devouring the sweet sounds of your genuine laugh, seeing you so comfortable around him. It wasn’t that obvious thing to do, since everyone around him and the band seemed to fake every move and word, doing everything to get in their pants. It was unfortunately a huge part of that business - he got used to people telling or acting however he wished, just so they could get into his favours.

You were so different. You did not take anyone’s shit, you had your own voice and point of view, and therefore knew how to articulate it. No matter the situation you always seemed to be yourself, even if that required enormous amount of courage. It was so much easier with him at your side. Despite his reputation somehow he brought out the best in you to the light of the day. He adored seeing you so bold and proud, so it was a kind of his goal to always make you feel and act this way.

“_Okay that was a good one._” You said, your body still trembling with laughter as you leaned back gazing at him.

For a few long moments you two were just sitting, contently looking at each other, small smiles gracing your lips.

“_Fuck, _y_ou truly are my sunshine._”

“_Roger, if that ain’t the sappiest thing you’ve ever said to me._” You chuckled smiling, even though your eyes went a bit watery. You leaned forward and kissed him deeply, one arm resting on the back of his head, the other hand gently holding his face. Your thumb lightly brushed his lower lip as you parted.

“_But why would you ask me about the night we met?_” You smiled, curiosity written all over your face. He narrowed his brows for a brief moment before his face softened in a laugh.

“_Curious aren’t ya?_”

You sticked out tongue at him backing off to where you previously sat. Crossing your arms you gave him semi-serious offended smirk.

“_Alright, alright I’ll tell you._” He raised his hands in act of surrender and you sat yourself comfortably, ready to listen.

“_Well - remember what I told you that night?_”

You let out a snort.

“_You’ve told me many things in that bar, baby. We’ve been drinking._”

“_I know, I know. But what was that pick up line I used on you?_”

You frowned raising a hand to your lips, trying to remind yourself the first time he’s ever spoken to you.

It was a rather dingy bar but it surely drew in many students for small, free-entry gigs.

You weren’t a often guest there, you used to come along with your friends who always had their eyes for glamorous future rockstars. You just liked their company and were always down for a drink. Or few.

That night, as per usual, once the concert has started, your friends scattered leaving you by the bar. The band was actually pretty good, you haven’t seen them before and you were impressed by the charisma of lead singer. From the comfort of the bar stool you had been occupying, you had a great view at everyone. What caught your attention was the amount of women praising and making comments on some man called Roger. It was clear that he was part of the band that was performing, and that they were desperate to get his attention. You were about to find out soon who they had in mind. After the performance you noticed your friends talking with some men. After a moment you've realized that they were members of the band. You weren’t really interested in joining in, so you stayed in your spot, downing another shot of tequila.

“_Well I might be a little subjective, but you’re the prettiest girl that I’ve seen in this bar._” You jumped on your seat, not expecting anyone to talk to you. The blonde man who approached you out of blue was grinning at you, clearly fascinated.

“_Excuse me? Do I know you?_”

The man laughed loudly at your question but stopped after he’s realized that you were dead serious.

“_Well if you’ve been here around 30 minutes ago then yeah._”

„_I’m sorry but I have no idea what you’re talking about._”

“_The band? I’m the drummer?_” He waved his hands in the air, eyes widening in some sort of disbelief. But you got the hint.

“_Oooh! Yeah, you guys are really good. I haven’t seen a band as good as yours here yet._” He smiled again, showing off his somehow perfect smile. “_Not that I come here often though!_” He let out a snort. Did you just flirt with him?

“_Well I’m glad you liked the show. In fact, as I got paid tonight - would you mind if I offered you a drink?_”

And you agreed. And it all went like an avalanche.

“_Yeeah I remember. You told me that I’m the prettiest one in the bar._” You expression softened for a moment just to make you sit up to put a clause. “_But note the fact that I was already a bit tipsy! So it’s not like it was a good pickup line or anything anyways._”

He laughed giving you that sweet smile of his that you adored the most. His cheeks flushed a tiny bit of red and he looked into your eyes, tongue grazing over his upper lip.

“_I know, I know. But it worked! Still, that’s not the point of my question._” He leaned to hold your hands in his. He drew a few lazy circles with his thumbs at the back of your hands. You noticed the change in his voice and expression. He didn’t look up at you as he spoke. “_I lied to you that night._”

“_What do you mean?_”

He inhaled slowly. You were frowning from the thoughts that were going through your head, but he couldn’t notice that since he felt too ashamed to look up at you.

“_For many years I’ve been telling various women that they’re beautiful, that I care about them and all that stuff. And when I saw you at that bar, I didn’t mean it to be different. God it’s so dumb, but I hadn't even known if I’ll see you again, but…_”

Suddenly he looked up to meet your anxiety filled expression.

“_I told you that you’re the prettiest girl I’ve seen. But I was wrong, cause I haven’t seen you like I see you now. And you’re the most caring, sensitive, gorgeous person I’ve ever met. And I was a complete prick back then, so **I’m sorry if you’ve ever felt ordinary with me, cause you’re nothing like ordinary** _____. You’re so fucking special and unique and-and I was so, so bloody blind._” He chuckled, his gaze so soft that you swore he could start crying any second. “_But _____, you’ve made me see. **And all I ever want to see is you**._”

Speechless you squeezed his hands before wrapping your arms around him again, but this time tighter. As if you never wanted to let go.

“_You’re more beautiful to me now, than anyone’s ever been. I just need you to know that._” You squeezed your eyes shut feeling the tears gathering in the corners of your eyes. His warmth was sinking through you fully. Both through his words and closeness of his body. He could see it all in your eyes when you gazed down at him, he knew that you had your demons and that your self-image and keeping the confidence no matter what was one of them. The fact itself that the well-known flirt Roger Taylor has picked you from all the girls, was enough to make you feel better about yourself. Worthy of attention, praise, love. And even now, when you finally allowed yourself to be vulnerable, so comfortably careless about your appearance, he always managed to catch your downs and lift you up, as if your worries and insecurities weighed nothing. Even if they felt like tons to you.

“_Thank you Rog._” You spoke barely above the whisper kissing the top of his head, nuzzling in the smell of his hair. It was like fresh shampoo, yet cigarettes emerging from underneath it. Something so rugged yet so Roger-like. And he was _your_ Roger.

He kissed your chest adoringly a few times before he lifted his head up to look into your eyes.

“_I love you._” Your eyes went teary again as You caressed his cheeks lovingly. Leaning down you let yourself sink completely into his warm embrace.

“_I love you too._”


End file.
